Jack Krauser
Jack Krauser era un ex Agente Speciale dello Spec Ops (United States Special Operations Command) .Egli viene dato per morto prima degli avvenimenti del quarto capitolo a seguito di un incidente aereo, per poi riapparire come spia al servizio di Albert Wesker. Jack Krause fa la sua prima comparsa in Resident Evil 4 e in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles . Biografia Del suo passato non si parla molto, nato nel 1974 e di origini americane, diviene un Agente Speciale dello Spec Ops. Abile arciere e combattente, soprattutto utilizzando il coltello, durante la sua carriera di militare ottiene una serie impressionante di successi sul campo. Operazione Javier Nel 2002, viene affiancato all'agente Kennedy durante una missione in Sud America con lo scopo di catturare Javier Hidalgo, un boss della droga che si era messo in contatto con l’Umbrella Corporation per motivi sconosciuti. Arrivati in una foresta vicino al villaggio Mixcoatl, Krauser dice a Leon che una volta arrivati al villaggio avrebbero dovuto cercare la guida che gli avrebbe condotti ad Amaparo, dove è situata la villa di Javier. Una volta raggiunto il villaggio lo trovano stranamente deserto e notano svariati manifesti di ragazze scomparse, ma poco dopo vengono attaccati dagli abitanti divenuti Zombie, e Krauser, che fino a quel momento non credeva realmente all’esistenza delle B.O.W è costretto a ricredersi. Sebbene sorpreso non si lascia spaventare, e dice a Leon di continuare la ricerca della guida, destreggiandosi contro zombie e svariate B.O.W finchè non trovano la guida, che dopo aver parlato di una donna che ha portato al villaggio quelle creature muore a causa delle ferite riportate. Mentre fanno per andarsene una misteriosa creatura che non riescono a vedere trascina il cadavere dell’uomo sott’acqua e sparisce, non lasciando altra scelta ai due agenti se non quella di continuare da soli. Arrivano così nei pressi di una chiesa circondata da acqua dove odono un canto provenire dall’interno; decidono così di investigare e all’interno vi trovano una ragazza con un vestito insanguinato e una benda che le copre interamente il braccio destro, ed una b.o.w simile ad un anfibio che sembra ascoltare il suo canto. Appena si nello scenario "Operazione Javier" ]]accorge dei due uomini la ragazza smette di cantare, e prima che possano avvicinarla la creatura gli attacca, dandosi successivamente alla fuga dopo un breve scontro. Ritornano così dalla ragazza, che si presenta loro come Manuela, che sembra essere fuggita dalla Villa di Javier e decidono di portarla con sé per farsi aiutare a raggiungere Javier. Prima di proseguire Krauser chiede a Leon di raccontargli tutto quello che sa sulla Umbrella, venendo così a conoscenza della tragedia di Raccoon City, dell’ isola di Rockfort e del ruolo di Wesker dietro a tutto questo. Dopo aver terminato il suo racconto proseguono insieme alla ragazza che li guida attraverso una diga usata per fuggire, incontrando anche qui zombie e b.o.w, e venendo a conoscenza che Manuela non è altri che Manuela Hildalgo, unica figlia di Javier, alla quale il padre ha somministrato il Virus T-Veronica. Una volta recuperata la figlia tenta di eliminare i due agenti facendoli sommergere dall’acqua, ma Manuela riesce a liberarsi e gettarsi in acqua anche lei, riuscendo a sopravvivere insieme agli altri. Trovandosi all’esterno della diga Manuela racconta loro tutto ciò che sa: a 15 anni gli era stata diagnosticata la stessa malattia incurabile che aveva ucciso la madre, contratta solo dalle persone che abitavano in quella zona, e questo aveva portato il padre a utilizzare il virus T-Veronica come trattamento, riuscendo in qualche modo a farle mantenere la sua forma umana e ad impedire che il virus prendesse il controllo della figlia, anche se il suo braccio destro mostra segni di mutamento dovuti al virus. Mentre proseguono per la villa Krauser propone a Leon di eliminare Manuela prima che possa divenire una minaccia, ma l’agente dice che prima deve scoprire come ha fatto Javier ad impedire che si trasformasse in un mostro, rivelandoli anche il secondo obiettivo della missione affidatogli dal Presidente, noto come Protocollo Arma Anti-Virus N°7600, che incarica Leon di sradicare completamente il virus. Dal momento che è un ordine del Presidente Krauser accetta di aiutare Leon, e dopo aver affrontato orde di zombie e mostruose creature riescono ad arrivare alla villa di Javier, anch’essa infestata da svariati tipi di B.O.W. Facendosi guidare da Manuela passano prima per una serra, dove si trova una gigantesca pianta chiamata Pianta Veronica, per poi arrivare in una sala operatoria con svariati organi sotto formalina ed i cadaveri delle ragazze scomparse dal villaggio. Manuela si sente improvvisamente male, sopraggiunge poi Javier, che rivela la necessità della figlia di ricevere regolarmente trapianti d’organo per i primi 15 anni per poter sopportare il dolore causato dal virus e mantenere la sua coscienza intatta. Sopraggiunge anche la stessa b.o.w che gli aveva attaccati alla chiesa e Javier ne approfitta per scappare, mentre Leon e Krauser affrontano la creatura che finisce con il ferire Krauser al braccio sinistro prima di essere sconfitta. Manuela si avvicina alla creatura chiamandola mamma, e si scopre che non è altri che Hilda Hidalgo, divenuta tale dopo che il marito aveva cercato di curarla dalla sua malattia somministrandole prima il Virus T e successivamente il virus T-Veronica. Decisi a mettere fine alla follia di Javier si ritrovano ad affrontarlo tramutato nel V Complex, dopo che la pianta Veronica l’aveva inglobato, cercando di impedire lo scoppio di una crisi biologica globale che avrebbe distrutto l'intero ecosistema. Con l’aiuto di Manuela, che utilizza il potere del virus lanciando sfere di fuoco dal braccio, riescono a sconfiggerlo definitivamente. Al termine dell'operazione, il trio torna negli Stati Uniti: Manuela viene presa in custodia dal governo statunitense, mentre Krauser è costretto ad abbandonare l'esercito a causa della una grave ferita al braccio che aveva riportato e che non guarirà mai. A bordo dell'elicottero di salvataggio, guardandolo consolare Manuela, Krauser si convinse che Leon era un codardo intento a distruggere i virus vedendoli con paura anziché osservarne il loro potenziale benefico. Questa missione cambia profondamente Krauser che, rimasto affascinato dal potere del Virus T-Veronica e dal potere che conferiva, inizia a riflettere su ciò che Leon gli aveva detto di Wesker. Inscenando la sua morte a causa di un incidente aereo si mette alla ricerca di Wesker, convinto che l'uomo possieda la chiave del potere e che gli avrebbe restituito la sua forza perduta. Divenne così un fedele sottoposto di Wesker entrando a far parte dell’Organizzazione, che fece condurre degli esperimenti su di lui per renderlo più forte, facendo in seguito la conoscenza di Ada Wong. L'alleanza con Saddler Nel 2004 viene mandato in missione da Wesker in un villaggio rurale chiamato El Pueblo, dove dovrà recuperare collaborando con Ada un campione di un parassita chiamato Plagas di controllo dal capo del culto degli Illuminados chiamato Osmund Saddler dopo essersi infiltrato. Sperando di guadagnarsi la fiducia di Saddler rapisce Ashley Graham, figlia del Presidente degli Stati Uniti, che il capo del culto voleva rapire per utilizzarla come cavia per il parassita ed ottenere il controllo dell’America servendosi di lei. Anche entrando a far parte del culto non riesce però a mettere le mani sul campione della plagas, in quanto Saddler non si fida completamente di lui. Rimane talmente affascinato dal potere della plagas di controllo che decide di utilizzarla su se stesso, ottenendo capacità sovraumane e potendo trasformare il braccio che non li era mai guarito in una sorta di enorme lama. Sebbene lavorasse con Ada non si fidava per nulla di lei essendo convinto che avrebbe prima o poi tradito Wesker, cosa che si rivelerà veritiera. Gli fu anche ordinato di eliminare Leon, ma fallì proprio a causa ]] dell’intervento di Ada, andando ulteriormente ad aumentare i suoi sospetti su di lei. Incontra nuovamente Leon in alcune rovine dove decide di eliminarlo una volta per tutte; inizialmente si limita ad utilizzare delle armi e sfruttando la sua enorme velocità, ma una volta attirato in cima ad una torre, su cui ha posizionato una bomba a tempo, decide di utilizzare il suo braccio mutato. Non riuscirà nel suo intento, infatti Leon riuscirà a neutralizzarlo e scappare prima che esploda la torre, che sembra causare la morte di Krauser. Morte Sopravvissuto all’esplosione incontra Ada su un tetto, dove è più che mai deciso ad ucciderla e a portare il suo cadavere insieme a quello di Leon a Wesker. Ma questo gli si rivelerà fatale: ancora provato dalle ferite riportate dopo lo scontro con Leon verrà ucciso definitivamente da Ada. Curiosità *Di tutti gli antagonisti di Resident Evil 4, è l’unico ad apparire in tutte le modalità di gioco: il gioco principale, “Separate Ways” , “Assignment Ada” e "The Mercenaries]] *Secondo il blog di Yasahiro Setu Krauser è il suo personaggio preferito della serie Resident Evil *Per promuovere Darkside Chronicles è stato creato un account Twitter per Krauser, in cui veniva riportato tutto ciò che faceva durante lo scenario “Operazione Javier” *Le motivazioni della sua lealtà verso Wesker posso essere comparate a quelle di Sergei Vladimir verso Ozwell E. Spencer : entrambi erano stati costretti a ritirarsi dalla carrier militare ( Krauser per la ferita al braccio e Sergei per la caduta dell’Unione Sovietica) *Ironicamente, quando Krauser affronta Leon nella sua forma mutate può essere facilmente sconfitto con l’utilizzo del coltello *È possibile utilizzare lo stesso costume di Krauser di Resident Evil 4 in Darkside Chronicles *Krauser è l’unico antagonista doppiato sempre dalla stessa persona nei vari giochi della serie in cui appare (Jim Ward in RE4, Darkside Chronicles, and The Mercenaries 3D).. *His sword arm in Resident Evil 4 resembles the Soul Edge weapon in the Soul Calibur fighting series. Both are large swords with an eye at the base. *In “Separates Ways” è molto più debole e facile da sconfiggere rispetto alla trama principale o “Assignment Ada” *Il suo volto è sfigurato da due cicatrici: una che parte dall’occhio sinistro fino al mento, l’altra dalla guancia destra fino alla bocca. Non è noto però come se le sia procurate. *Le cicatrici non sono presenti in Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D